Rin Uchiha
Take time to nurture the things in life, only then will they bloom Background Write about your character's history here. Include anything that may give your character depth. Personality and Behavior Character's personality goes here. Provide at least a paragraph to describe your character, more however is appreciated. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behavior goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, and so on; I.E: Does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, etc. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Ambitions Rin has never wished for anything other than the happiness of her loved ones. As Hokage, she is delighted that she can provide care and hope for so many people. Appearance Rin is famed throughout the Great Shinobi Countries as a rare beauty. Like her brother, Rin stands taller than average, though still shorter than Hayate. Also like Hayate, she bears the black pupils of the Uchiha. Long raven black hair falls down her frame, only adding to her looks. Like several of her peers, she also bears several piercings and tattoos. Both of her arms have half sleeves with depictions of flowers from the shoulders to the elbows, while both her legs are also tattooed, her right with a desending vine patterns and the left with a rose. Her final tattoo is etched around her belly botton, a black sun. She has several piercings in each ear, as well as an eyebrow piercing above her right eye and a piercing on the left side of her nose. For her casual outfits, she usually wears a simple black and red kimono with sandals. Abilities Ninjutsu: Showing signs of promise from a nearly age, Rin's ninjutsu skills only progressed from there. With Fire Release seeming to come to her as naturally as breathing, she quickly picked up Lightning and Wind Release before she was even promoted to a Chūnin. Recognised as one of the most prodigous Uchiha of all time, she was as much feared as she was respected before her death. Upon her resurrection, her chakra levels seemed to have increase, making her even more of a force to be reckoned with. Taijutsu: Taught to defend herself by her father from the moment she could walk, Rin is a skilled hand to hand combatant. While not on the level of a Taijutsu Master, she can hold her own and take on multiple opponents at once. Genjutsu: A speciality of Rin's, and one of the reasons she is feared most; Genjutsu. Not only is she highly skilled in the art of illusions as well as knowing many techniques, but her mastery of Tsukoyomi makes even the hardiest of shinobi think twice about facing her. Intelligence: Highly intelligent, Rin was handpicked by Moriko Sarutobi to succeed her as Hokage, a desire that was cut short following Rin's death. Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Sharingan: Mangekyo Sharingan: